Dragon Soul
by rouka989
Summary: Flash forward a bit into the future of Fairy Tail. This is a story of Natsu and Lisanna's child, Shyv, who is a member of Fairy Tail along with a new member, Sayaka, and the first Master, Mavis. Both are seemingly obsessed with him. But things are not always peaceful, and the darkness known as Zeref rises once again.
1. Chapter 1: Shyv's Letter to Dad

**Chapter One: Shyv's Letter to Dad**

_Hey dad,_

_First off, how are you doing? The guild is fine and so are me and mom. I've been training hard like you said and I'm even taking guild quests on my own. I have a lot of stories and adventures to tell you about. But those can come later. When will you be back? You said you would go and try to find Grampa Igneel, but that was four years ago. I'm 20 now. I want you to see just how much stronger I've gotten. Mom and the rest of the guild really miss you, So come back soon okay?_

_Oh, we got a new member just a few months ago. Her name is Sayaka. She doesn't look too strong,if you ask me, and she's a bit on the annoying side, but Master Laxus must have seen some potential in her to let her in. She's pretty cute and a year younger than me. All of the guys in the guild, mainly the pervy Macao and Wakaba, not to mention Warren-san, who are all fascinated by her. Mainly because she's young. I'm sure you know how Warren is..._

_Anyways, Sayaka...She seems to like me quite a lot since there are not many others our age in the guild. I mean there's Romeo, Asuka, Wendy-chan, Lyon, and Sable nee-chan, but they are all a bit older than us. She clings to me to the point that it takes quite a bit of strength to get her off. Juvia-san told me she used to be like that with Gray when they were younger. I'm not sure I can imagine it, though, I'll have to talk to Gray-san about it later._

_Mavis still hangs around the guild, but seems to be fascinated by my magic more than the others, Even though Sable nee-chan and Cole nee-san have Take Over magic too. It's kind of a pain when both Sayaka and Mavis cling to me. No one even tries to help, they just laugh. Even Master does, and it's rare to see him laugh. Mavis follows me on all of my quests. And Sayaka likes to tag along, too._

_Speaking of quests, I have been taking a lot of A-ranked ones lately. I'm hoping soon to be an S-Class wizard like you. When you get back, I'm sure I'll be an S-Class by then, and we can go on quests together from then on. Mom keeps saying I shouldn't follow you when you go out on quests, but one or two won't hurt, right?_

_I got back last week from a quest that Sayaka dragged me on. Of course, Mavis followed too, I don't quite understand why she likes my Take Overs so much. Or me so much, for that matter. Anyways, it was a request to stop a couple of bandits at a nearby town. It was easy, but I may have gone a little overboard and destroyed a couple of buildings in the process. Master wasn't too happy about that, says I cost the guild more money than you do, but I find that hard to believe._

_So I guess I'll see you when I see you. If you meet Grampa Igneel, tell him hi for me._

_-Shyv_

"Writing to Natsu again?"

Shyv felt hands on his arms and a chin on his right shoulder. He jumped and fell back in his chair, looking up at the woman who snuck up behind him "Damnit Mavis!" He said, struggling to get up. "Why do you always come up behind me? And what are you doing in my house?" Shyv got up and rustled the paperwork, folding up his letter and putting it in his pocket. "Seriously, just barging into someone else's room without a second thought.

Mavis looked at him with a smile. "Oh, don't be like that. I just wanted to see what you were up to all alone in your room" She darted a devious smile his way.

Shyv's face grew red. "J-just what were you imagining me doing when you came in?" He shook his head "Nevermind, I don't want to know" He walked by Mavis and down the stairs. His mother wasn't around _-She must have gone to the guild already_- Shyv thought as he walked out the front door, yawning. Mavis simply followed him around

"Hey, hey. You gonna take another quest? Can I tag along?" She persisted, walking next to him. She was a ghost, but now she looked about Shyv's age. Still cute, if not cuter, than before.

"You'd tag along even if I said 'No.'" Shyv sighed

"You're right!" Mavis winked at him. "Hey, let's not bring Sayaka this time. Just me and you on a quest for once, huh?"

"Sounds great, but Sayaka and you are the same in the sense that she'll tag along even if I tell her not to."

Mavis stuck her tongue out at Shyv, "That's no fun. I don't want to share you with her!" She pouted.

"Not my decision" Shyv sighed deeply as the guild came closer into view. Mavis kept pestering Shyv and trying to coax him not to take Sayaka with them. As soon as they walked through the door, Shyv was jumped by Sayaka.

"You're late!" She yelled at him.

"Sorry, I had something to do before I left the house" Shyv avoided looking Sayaka in the eyes. When he looked away, he saw Mavis clinging to one arm and Glaring at Sayaka. When he looked back at Sayaka, she was clinging on to his other arm and glaring right back at Mavis. Shyv sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

Everyone in the mess hall was laughing. "Looks like you got your hands full there, Shyv!" Grey said, already stripped down to his underwear.

"At least I'm wearing pants, pervert. Seriously, you're worse that Warren-san, Wakaba, and Macao combined" Shyv retorted

"What was that you little-?" Grey put one foot up on the table and clenched a fist, but was stopped by his son Lyon, who somehow in the middle of all of this, managed to strip down to his boxers as well.

_-Like father, like son, I guess..._- Shyv thought, looking around and seeing his Aunt, Mirajane. "Aunt Mira!" He called out, the two girls still wrapped around his arms. "Do you know where Mom is?"

"Oh, Shyv-kun. Yes. She went to town with Wendy-chan, Max, and Elfman. The guilds running out of alcohol." Mira answered. "She should be back any time now"

"Uncle Elfman, too? I see." Shyv said._ -Jeez, Is everyone in this guild a drunk? We're always running out of booze-_ He thought, finally managing to get free of the women.

"Hey!" They both said at the same time, then turned to each other to glare.

_-What a pain. You're lucky you never went through something like this, dad...-_ Shyv thought, sighing once again as his mother, Lisanna, walked in.

"Oh, Shyv, you're here early"

"Mom!" Shyv turned around, surprised to see her. She, Wendy, Max, and Shyv's uncle Elfman, were lugging around barrels of booze._ -Everyone really is a drunk here...-_ Shyv shook his head violently to snap him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, I promised Sayaka I'd be here earlier than usual, she wants to go on another quest.

Lisanna looked over Shyv's shoulder to see Mavis and Sayaka sticking their tongues out at each other. She laughed. "My, my. You really are quite the popular one. Master Mavis is taking quite a liking to you, huh?" She asked.

Shyv wanted to say "More than just 'a liking,'" but stuck with a stammering "Y-yeah."

Sayaka had run off to the request board and grabbed one that she thought looked "fun" and proposed they do it together. Shyv looked it over. "Recovering a lost artifact?" He asked.

"Yeah! It seems like fun! You know? Like maybe a cult of wizards or a Dark Guild stole this artifact for some ritual to summon evil magic and we get to delve into a cave and fight them!" Sayaka explained happily.

"Th-that's you're idea of 'Fun?'" Shyv asked her with a puzzled look on his face

"You don't think it's fun?" Sayaka frowned, sulking the way that Mavis did.

_-They are so much alike it's scary...-_ "No, it sounds great, let's go" Shyv said, starting to walk. Mavis jumped on his back so he could carry her. Shyv walked until he remembered something. He looked around and saw Cana chugging down a barrel of booze. He walked over to her and pulled the letter out of his pocket. "Hey, Cana-san...Could you send this letter to my Father through that card you gave him?"

Cana looked at him "You've been sending Natsu quite a few letters lately" She grinned "Missing your daddy, little man?"

"Could you please just send the damned letter?" He asked 'nicely.'

Cana frowned. "You're no fun to tease anymore." She said, snatching the letter and taking out a tarrot card that read 'Natsu' on it. She placed the letter on the card and a magic circle appeared on the table underneath the card and letter. The letter had vanished

"Thank you." Shyv said before turning to head out the door, still carrying Mavis on his back with Sayaka following close behind. "We're heading out, Mom." He said to Lisanna

Lisanna smiled brightly. "Be safe, Shyv-kun." She called as the doors shut behind him and the two women.

**Chapter 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2: Recover Zeref's Artifact

**Chapter 2: Recover Zeref's Artifact**

Shyv, Sayaka, and Mavis traveled on foot for a while on foot, but eventually were forced to use the one thing that Shyv dreaded the most in the world...Transportation. Apparently, his father and Gajeel suffered from the same problem. Motion sickness. Oh, how Shyv wished he didn't have this ailment. How he wished he gained his mother's tolerance for riding on moving objects. Shyv was holding his stomach, curled in a ball in the cab of the magic car they hired.

"You're so pathetic, Shyvana-kun" Sayaka laughed. Mavis seemed spaced out as she watched the world pass by.

"Shut up. If only Uncle Happy didn't go with dad...Ngh" He couldn't speak much without feeling the urge to puke. He swallowed back the vomit hesitantly, holding back his sick feeling.

"Happy is Natsu-sama's cat, not yours, Shyvana-kun" Sayaka retorted, still giggling at Shyv's sad state.

"I need...A cat...then..." Shyv said

He endured this motion sickness for hours until they got to their destination. It was a fairly elaborate museum. It had enormous columns on both sides of the also enormous doors. The columns had details that seemed like an ancient depiction of war. There was also writing, but it was of a language that Shyv did not understand or even know. "Levy-san should've taken this quest. She would love all of this stuff" Shyv said almost under his breath before the curator walked out to greet them.

"Welcome, I presume you two are from Fairy Tail? If you would, may I see your insignias as proof?" The curator asked. Mavis could only be seen by people with the insignia of Fairy Tail, so the curator only knew that Shyv and Sayaka were there. Sayaka pulled up her skirt to show her thigh, where her insignia was. The old man seemed happy that the thigh was the place where Sayaka's insignia was.

_-Pervert...-_ Shyv thought as he pulled his collar down a little bit and turned his head to show the red Fairy Tail insignia on the right side of his neck. "We're from Fairy Tail, mister. Now, if we may, get to the briefing on the request you had."

"Oh, yes, yes. That will come. But first I would like to take you on a little tour." He bowed. "My name is Malcolm Foy. The curator of this museum."

"My name is Sayaka Lovelace." Sayaka smiled, completely oblivious to the perviness of the old man.

"Shyvana Dragneel" Shyv said. "And no offense Malcolm-san, But I don't think a tour is-..." Shyv was stopped by Mavis jumping on him

"You are so stupid, Shyv-kun. We need to go on this tour for two reasons. One, to find out exactly what we're dealing with. And two, so I can narrow down possible suspects. It could be just thieves, or it could even be a dark guild. We won't know any of that until we figure out just what is missing." Mavis said into his ear. She kissed his cheek softly "You're cute when you're clueless, you know" She smirked.

Sayaka glared at Mavis, who just stuck her tongue out at the other girl. Shyv was blushing like crazy and Foy look baffled, waiting for Shyv to finish his sentence "O-on second thought..." Shyv said. "We'll take you up on that offer"

Sayaka instantly lit up. "Yay! Museum field trip"

"No" Mavis said. "Information gathering."

Shyv was silent as Foy brought them through the tour. It was a museum filled with historical artifacts, most of which magical. "All of the artifacts in here have different stories to tell. Different time periods with different magic. Our goal is to eventually find the source of magic through these artifacts. Our historians work very hard deciphering ancient texts. I'm sure you've noticed some of the columns outside. It took a while, but the words tell of an ancient kingdom to the east of Fiore. They spell out the story of that kingdom and it's conquests. Every battle of their king Mathis is recorded on those columns. Even his final battle was recorded. It was a battle against Zeref and the dragon Acnologia."

"Acnologia!?" Shyv was shocked "The black dragon?"_ -My father spoke to me of this dragon. It's destructive power is astronomical. It's been around that long?-_ Shyv thought.

"Yes. The dragon Acnologia is said to be the bringer of the end times. Destroying all in it's path and ushering in a new age of magic. Many types of magic have gone extinct every time a new Age comes about. That magic is known as Lost Magic."

"Like Dragon Slaying Magic?" Sayaka questioned

"Precisely. But it seems that Dragon Slaying Magic has been revived. Just as the dragons have been said to return to the world." Foy answered.

"Malcolm-san. So what you're saying is that all of these artifacts in here tell traces of Lost Magic?" Shyv questioned, "But there's so many in here"

"Yes. All the pieces in this museum tell of Lost Magic. One artifact, though, held so much power that it was sought after so intensly by someone to the extent of stealing it" They reached the crime scene, blocked off to the rest of the museum. The magic enforced glass was shattered and there stood an empty pedestal.

"What was held here?" Sayaka asked.

"Zeref's Cube..." Foy answered. "Everyone knew of Zeref's terrible magic, but no one, including myself, wanted to let this chance slip by us. To have an artifact like that. Was bound to draw in people. That was our downfall."

"The Council would know if you had an artifact of Zeref in your possession." Shyv said, narrowing his eyes on the curator.

"Yes, well. We knew it was Zeref's, but we sealed the magic in the glass so not even the Council could tell. We never told anyone it was an artifact of Zeref's" Malcolm Foy itched the back of his head, admitting his folly.

"Understood. We shall recover it" Shyv said. "But know that it will be turned over to our Guild afterward. We are under jurisdiction from the Council that we may seal any and all of Zeref's artifacts that we come across. It is far too dangerous to be held here. This was bound to happen-..."

"Look at you, sounding like a big-shot, Shyv-kun. I like that side of you, too!" Mavis said into Shyv's ear, causing him to blush.

"Yes, that is fine." Foy answered. "Just don't turn me in for deceiving the Council, please. I want to continue my research to find the origins of magic."

"Don't worry. As long as we recover the artifact and get paid double what you requested, there will be no problems" Shyv said.

"D-double!?" Sayaka, Mavis, and Foy all said at the same time.

"Well, what we are doing is highly illegal. And you did keep that from the Council as well. So I'd say double the pay is well worth the risks we are taking." Shyv shrugged and then got slapped in the face by Sayaka

"The pay is fine, Shyvana-kun." She pulled his ear and led him out of the museum. "Let's go!" She seemed angry.

"Ow! What the hell, Sayaka-chan?" Shyv yelled at her.

"Blackmailing him, Shyvana-kun!? You would really stoop that low!? You'll tarnish Fairy Tail's name that way!" Sayaka yelled back.

"Tch. You don't understand the severity of this mission, do you?" Shyv asked, looking at her. "You see this as a 'Fun' mission. This is Zeref's Magic we'll be dealing with. Don't take it as if it's just a regular old request. This quest just moved up to an S-rank with Zeref's name just being uttered!"

"Don't understand!? I understand clearly! The evil of Zeref! The problems it could cause if we let this artifact stay in the thief's hands!" Sayaka glared and turned away, walking away from him. Mavis followed, clearly agreeing with her. Sayaka stopped and looked back at Shyvana "I understand one more thing, Shyvana-kun. I was completely wrong about the kind of person you are." She walked away from him

"I'll keep an eye on her, Shyv-kun. Don't worry" Mavis said with a small smile before turning and following Sayaka, leaving Shyvana alone in front of the museum.

Shyv stood for a moment, bringing his hand up to the cheek that was smacked by Sayaka mere minutes before. "What's she getting so angry about all of a sudden.?" He asked himself. He started off in the opposite direction, ending up in the woods after twenty or so minutes._ -Damn...Where could these people be...?-_ He thought as he walked, looking around. _-A Dark Guild, huh? They are probably hiding out in the woods around here. Those guilds aren't usually out in the open. And to know that the Cube was Zeref's, they must be familiar with the museum...Meaning they are close to the town...-_ He racked his head "Thinking hurts too much!" He yelled out _-If Mavis were here, I wouldn't have to think this much...-_

When he looked around, he noticed a building. The flag dangling from it had a purple cube on it and it read in large, black letters "Pandora's Box." Shyv smirked._ -Time to go wild!-_ He thought "Take Over!" He started glowing and slowly began to transform. His normally dark red hair was changed to an icy blue, standing up. His apparel changed as well. A white cloak with thin blue armor that went to his mid stomach. His skin turned into white scales on his forearms, stomach, and now bare feet. His pants were white and ripped at the bottom to reveal his scales "Dragon Soul. Ice Dragon." He was about to charge the compound, but his sensitive nose picked up five scents all going at a fast pace in the direction of Sayaka and Mavis. "Shit!" He took off after them, icy wings hovering behind his back._ -Make it in time-_ He told himself as he sped up.

**Chapter 2 End**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon Soul Shyvana

**Chaper 3: Dragon Soul Shyvana**

Shyvana had just barely made it in time, smashing one of the guys' faces in that was trying to attack Sayaka. "Shyvana-kun!" Sayaka yelled, shocked that he showed up when he did.

"Sorry I'm a little late to the party." Shyv said, standing in front of Sayaka. "No need for you to use your magic, Sayaka-chan. I can handle these guys"

"Why you...! Who the hell do you think you are!?" One of the enemies yelled.

"Wait!" Said another "Look at his neck! Fairy Tail! He must be...!"

"Dragon Soul Shyvana!" The third one yelled. "Shit! We're in trouble! We need to retreat!"

Shyv moved fast, cornering them wherever they tried to escape to. "Like I'll let you. You have answers that I want. Where's Zeref's Cube!?" He glared at them. His now icy blue eyes locked on the terror filled eyes of his enemy.

"The Cube. You think I know?" The man said, averting his eyes

"Lying won't do you any good" Shyv narrowed his eyes. A cold haze started to overcome the man, starting to freeze him.

"The guild Master has it!" The man screamed out in a panic. "Said he was going to solve the puzzle cube and release the demon inside of it!"

"That's more like it." The other four had run away by this point, but Shyv only needed one captive. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know" The man answered

"Really now?" Shyv smirked, the freezing rate increased

"Really! I have no idea!" The man was frantic.

"Shyvana-kun!" Sayaka said

"Shyv-kun!" Mavis said at the same time Sayaka spoke

Shyvana looked at the two, then let the man go, still with his feet to his waist frozen. "You're right...you don't know. But I do now." He said, walking to Mavis and Sayaka. "Let's go" He said.

"Yeah!" The two women smiled at him. Sayaka was blushing like crazy at how cool Shyvana looked saving her in the nick of time like that. Mavis hopped on his back, ready to fly. Sayaka did the same and Shyv took off, dropping them at the enemy guild.

"Cause some mayhem here, will ya? I can take care of the master myself." He said to them.

Sayaka saluted "Understood, come back soon"

"Roger" Shyv smirked and flew away. Following the scent of the lone enemy through the woods to his destination. The museum was were he ended up. He barged in and walked through straight to the back room, where Malcolm Foy was busy trying to solve the puzzle of Zeref's Cube. "Somehow. I knew it was you, you perverted old man." Shyv said. "Master of a Dark Guild, Pandora's Box. And the curator of this museum. You did a good job covering your tracks and staging the theft. You even put up a phony request. It reached the wrong guild, though..."

"Well done. And how exactly did you see through this plan of mine?" Foy asked with a smirk, looking up from his desk.

"It was easy enough when I smelled your scent all over the place at your hideout. But sending us off on a wild goose chase like you did with all the other guilds was a good plan to but time for yourself while avoiding being found out at the same time." Shyv said. "And this museum. Just a front for collecting Lost Magic. It seems as though you failed at that part, though, considering your men are so very weak.

"Dragon Soul Shyvana. I had heard you were stupid, but I guess my information was wrong. You're quite a bit smarter than you look. But still, you realized too late." Foy opened the box and a powerful Aura surrounded him. "This is...Zeref's power!? It's...Amazing!" He yelled in excitement. "This will be plenty to wipe you and your entire guild out. Then I'll take even more of Zeref's Magic from your guild's vault!"

_-What's this power I'm sensing?-_ He thought. _-Is it really Zeref's Magic? It seems...different, somehow...- _

Foy wasted no time in initiating the attack on Shyv, which was dodged easily. Shyv shook, however. "What's the matter? Is the Darkness too dense for you to handle, Dragon Soul Shyvana!?" Foy laughed.

"Like hell! This is nothing!" _-What is this? I clearly dodged it. But I'm still feeling as though I got hit. What is the power of this Magic?-_

"After-image magic" Foy answered. "It allows me to create an image of you after you've moved and hit that image, causing damage to you. You can not dodge these attacks. And it is amplified by this Dark Magic from Zeref! Amazing!" He boasted. His eyed turned red and had the symbol of Zeref in them.

"Ice Dragon's Roar!" Shyv sent out a blast of icy wind and ice spears, but they passed right through Foy and he disappeared.

"What are you aiming at?" Foy hit Shyv from behind. "I can make after-images of myself, too. You cannot hit me." Foy moved around and created after-images of himself to surround Shyv.

"Shit. At this rate, I won't get anywhere" He mumbled to himself._ -Why can't I tell them apart?-_ He looked around him. "Fine. I'll have to take them all down then!" He crouched down and crossed his arms. "Ice Dragon's Claws!" He spun on his heal, slashing all of them with icy claws. He managed to get a hit and Foy was sent back through the back wall. "Take over!" Shyv's eyes became a light green. He was in a tight black tank top and pants. His now black hair was slicked back and he had what seemed like racing gloves on. His skin, although scaly all over, looked smooth "Dragon Soul. Sonic Dragon."

"So this is why you are known as Dragon Soul Shyvana?" Foy stood up as if nothing were wrong even though he had blood dripping from his right arm. "You use your Take Over Magic to obtain souls of Dragons. And you also obtain their Dragon Slaying Magic. Interesting! Well, bring it on! With this power of Darkness, I'll eradicate even your soul!"

"Pitiful..." Shyv said, suddenly appearing behind Foy. "The Sonic Dragon is a dragon that can move at the speed of sound. You won't be able to make your images faster than I can move to the real you." He moved before Foy saw him. "And I know the trick behind your magic. You can only create an image once you see me in that spot. If that's the case, I'll just move so you can't see me..." Shyv was moving so fast no one could see his movements. "Sonic Dragon's Dance" He attacked at super-sonic speeds, hitting Foy from all directions. Onlookers would just see and insane man getting the shit beat out of him by some invisible force.

"You bastard!" Foy let out Dark Magic and it engulfed him. He screamed and was dissolved in the darkness. The black cloud now returned to the cube and shut, getting mixed up again

Shyv was finally able to stop. He disappeared for a moment and was back withing three seconds with Mavis and Sayaka. The guild Pandora's Box was in ruins thanks to Sayaka. "The Dark Guild, Pandora's Box, is no more. Their Master, Malcolm Foy, Has lost to the power of Darkness of Zeref's Cube..." He grabbed the Cube and sighed "Looks like we're not getting paid, Let's go home." He said.

"Shyvana-kun...I..." Sayaka looked away, blushing. "I'm sorry for what I said to you...You really are kind and caring..."

"Sayaka-chan..." Shyv hesitated for a moment and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I deserved that slap and those words. Let's go home now"

Sayaka looked up at Shyv "Yeah!" She jumped onto his back. "I want you to go home like this. You won't get motion sickness this way since we won't have to ride in a car."

"Speaking of." Mavis said, standing in front of Shyv. "Why didn't you do this on the way here?"

Shyvana picked Mavis up bridal style. Sayaka was instantly jealous. Shyv looked down at the cute First Master "I didn't think of it at the time. Plus, these take overs really do a number on my magic reservoir."

Mavis brought up a fist and tapped Shyv's head. "You really are stupid, huh, Shyv-kun?" She smiled warmly at him as he took off, disappearing completely from everyone's sights in an instant. He made it back to the guild in a matter of minutes.

Shyv was exhausted when they walked in and was back to his normal self. "Back already, Shyv-kun?" His mother asked from behind the bar. Sayaka climbed off and Mavis gave the cube to Shyv.

"Yeah. Turns out the client was the perpetrator. So we didn't get the reward money." Shyv groaned, sitting down at the bar. Laxus was next to him. "Which reminds me, Master." He looked to Laxus

"Hm?"

"I think you'll want this" He put the cube on the table. "It's Zeref's Cube. From what I can tell, it holds a portion of his power in it. Anyone that opens it will get devoured by that Darkness and their power is added to it. I think he may have made it to increase the power of the Darkness in it for when he returns." Shyv explained. As soon as Laxus took the Cube, Shyv passed out at the bar, sleeping soundly in order to regain the lost magic power.

**Chapter 3 End**


	4. Chapter 4: July 7th

**Chapter 4: July 7th **

A week had passed with nothing too important going on. It was the same old thing. Everyone at the guild having a merry old time drinking and taking quests. Sayaka and Mavis clinging to Shyv every single chance they got. Everyone's laughing was dulled down a little. Sayaka was confused by all of this. Even Shyv, normally outright with his thoughts, was quiet. He looked anxious the entire week. Then on the last day, July 7th, year 807, Shyv up and vanished from the guild. Sayaka was taken back by him going out on his own. She went to Lisanna for some insight on what had happened to Shyv.

"Is it July already?" Lisanna asked with a sigh. "That boy, I swear. He's just like his father. Sit down, Sayaka-chan."

Sayaka obeyed quietly and listened to what Lisanna was about to tell. The entire guild quieted down for this story.

"You don't know because you got here a few months back, so I will start by telling you about Shyv's father, Natsu Dragneel." Lisanna paused for a moment. "Natsu-kun was raised by a dragon."

"But, weren't Dragons extinct when Natsu-sama was little?" Sayaka questioned.

"Everyone in Fiore thought that, yes. But there were some out there. Gajeel-san and Wendy-chan were also raised by dragons. Igneel taught Natsu-kun how to read, write, play, but most of all, he taught Natsu-kun Dragon Slaying Magic and how to fight with said magic. Igneel was Natsu-kun's father, that much everyone agrees on. But on the day July 7th, 777, When he was ten Igneel vanished from Natsu's life. It was shortly after that he came to the guild. But, every year, he made a journey with his best friend, Happy, on July 7th in order to find Igneel." Lisanna paused again, thinking of her husband.

"That's today's date..." Sayaka said. Mavis was now sitting next to Sayaka, listening in on the story.

"Yes. Those trips didn't even stop when we had our child, Shyvana Dragneel. He was born on July 7th. It was one of the two years Natsu-kun did not go to find Igneel. He told me 'I haven't found my father in so long. I've seen many Dragons. But this is the first time I've set my eyes on a Baby Dragon.' I was so happy to hear him say that. And from that point on, Natsu-kun reffered to our son as his 'Baby Dragon.' Since he wasn't raised by a Dragon, Shyv-kun had gained another type of magic. Do you know what his magic is, Sayaka-chan?" She asked Sayaka.

"Yeah, I think it's called Take Over, right?" She looked up. "I'm not quite sure of the details though."

"That's right. Shyv-kun inherited my magic when he was born. Take Over Magic is a magic that allows you to draw a monster's soul into your body, then take it over so you can use it's power any time it is needed. When Shyv-kun turned ten, on July 7th, 797, Natsu-kun and Happy brought him along for a journey, but not to find Igneel. This was the second and last time he spent July 7th not looking for his father. Instead. He brought Shyv-kun along on his first Dragon Hunt. They wandered for days, looking for a Dragon and ended up deep in the mountains. It was snowing and Shyv-kun was practically frozen in the clothes he was wearing at the time...I told him he should have brought a jacket with him, but he refused and said, 'Dad doesn't need a jacket, and neither does Uncle Happy! So I don't either!'" Lisanna laughed.

"I gave him quite the scolding afterward. But I'm getting off track." Lisanna continued. Everyone in the guild listened in now, even Master Laxus. They all have heard the story before, but still liked hearing about their Take Over Prodigy. "They found a dragon on that frozen mountain. His name was Hyouga and he was an Ice Dragon. Which made things easier to Natsu-kun from all of his fights with Grey-san, an Ice Make Magic user. Shyv watched Natsu-kun struggle for a while and finally Natsu-kun took down the Dragon. 'It's your turn, Shyv.' He said. Shyv was confused. 'Use your Take Over Magic on this Dragon.'"

"Taking over a Dragon's soul? Shouldn't that be too much to handle?" Sayaka asked

"Normally, yes. But along with gaining my Take Over Magic, Shyv-kun also got his father's wide magic pool. So for Shyv-kun, that means he can handle taking over a Dragon. And that's exactly what he did. Along with taking over the Dragon, he also gets to use that specific Dragon's Dragon Slaying Magic." Lisanna explained

"This is a great story, but what does this have to do with Shyv-kun's disappearance?" Sayaka asked.

"It should be obvious where he's gone to. Shyv-kun has eleven Dragon Souls taken over." Mavis said. "Up until today, He was 20 years old. If he got his first soul when he was ten and he has ten of them by the time he was 20, and the fact that he's gone on his birthday, which is the anniversary of Igneel's disappearance and his first time setting out to take over a Dragon's soul. You put the pieces together.

"So Shyv is...?" Sayaka thought for a minute counting up on her fingers. Everyone seemed to get closer, waiting for the answer. Sayaka put her hand up and had a smile on her face, but instantly frowned and put her head down. "I don't know..."

"He's out hunting a Dragon," Lisanna said. "He has done this every year on his birthday since Natsu-kun helped him get his first one."

"He's hunting...a Dragon...all alone?" Sayaka looked worried.

"He's done it alone since he was 11. You shouldn't worry about him too much. He'll be back soon with a cool new Take Over!" Cole, Shyv's older cousin and Elfman and Evergreen's son, said to Sayaka.

"Yeah, just sit back and wait for my annoying little cousin, or you could go off on missions, I'm sure you can find plenty of people to pair up with" A beautiful white haired girl said. She was Sable, Shyv's oldest cousin, daughter of Fried and Mirajane.

"O-okay" Sayaka blushed, not entirely sure what to say.

"Speaking of, Cole..." Elfman walked over to his son. "You're starting to fall behind him. Don't think that because you have more Take-Overs than him that you can slack off. If you're a man, you'll strive to be the best"

"Right!" Cole pumped his fists "I gotta train harder. To be a man!" Cole ran off

"Elf-nii" Lisanna put a hand up to her forehead. "Now you've got Cole talking about being a 'Man,' too?"

"It's bad enough we have one of those" Elfman's wife, Evergreen smacked the back of Elfman's head, "How many times have I told you to stop that?" She yelled at him

"C'mon Ever. Isn't it good I'm teaching him to be a man?" Elfman asked.

Sayaka was zoning out, not paying attention to the hilarious argument going on between the two lovers next to her.

Mavis came up behing Sayaka, wrapping her arms around her and grabbing her breasts. That got Sayaka to jump and snap out of it "Sayaka-chan...come back to us."

"M-Mavis-chan!" Sayaka blushed deeply, covering the breasts that were just groped by a ghost. "What the hell? You don't just do that to someone! You really have no sense of privacy, do you!?"

Mavis looked away, making a face "Scary..." She said sarcastically, but looked at Sayaka seriously. "What's got you spaced out all of a sudden?"

"I..." Sayaka looked up. She let her arms down "...Was wondering where Shyvana-kun is...and how he's doing..."

Mavis took this opportunity to grope Sayaka's breasts again.

"Mavis-chan!?"

"Snap out of it. Shyv-kun would be mortified to look at your face right now. You can be worried, that's fine. But you look like you're thinking he's never coming back." Mavis said, her hands left Sayaka's chest. "He'll be back soon. We'll just wait for him like we should."

"M-Mavis-chan..." Sayaka said, looking at the First Master. "That's right...you're worried about Shyvana-kun, too...I'm sorry..." Sayaka frowned.

Lisanna smiled and looked up. "Our son has found some really good girls...Natsu-kun..."

**-Six hours later, on a beach in the southern part of Fiore-**

Shyv looked around. "This was where he said it would be..." He mumbled._ -A beach, huh?-_ Shyv thought. "You sure it's here!?" He yelled "Jellal!?"

A laughter arose. Jellal appeared next to Shyv. "It's here all right. But how did you know I was here?"

Shyv looked at him indifferently and just pointed at his nose

"Ah, that's right. You and your father have freakishly good noses." Jellal said.

"Freakish!?" Shyv barked, glaring.

"And surprisingly short tempers." He laughed, but then his face straightened up a bit. "It's definitely around here. The Water Dragon, Aquis...This one is going to be difficult, even for you..."

"Right...Since I don't have the Lightning Dragon's Soul...I have to be careful on how I approach it...Not to mention it's in the water...Which that in itself will make it tough to fight normally." Shyv bit his thumb. "But by the end of this...I'll have the Water Dragon's Soul." He grinned.

"Indeed..." Jellal said. "Don't get ahead of yourself, though...It was a long journey just getting here for you. It took eight hours to get here and you were even in Sonic Dragon Form for half of it. Rest for today."

"Not a chance. It's around here...I at least want to test it a little first." Shyv was excited about this.

"I'll just observe, then."

"You better. I don't want any help with this. Just like always." Shyv took off his shirt and jumped in the water. There was said to be an underwater cave on the eastern part of the beach Sure enough, there was. Shyv resurfaces inside the cave. "Sweet! An air pocket!"

"What do you want, boy?" Aquis was laying in the cave in front of Shyv, one eye open and on the young man.

"Isn't that obvious. I came here to beat your ass up!" Shyv smirked

"That's some big talk from a small human." Aquis said. "And what will you gain from this?"

"Your soul" Shyv answered.

"My soul?" Aquis paused and started laughing hysterically.

"Wh-what's so funny!?" Shyv started getting pissed off at this dragon.

"You must be that mage Dragon Soul Shyvana. There has been much talk of you between us Dragons. Take Over our souls, huh?" Aquis laughed again. "Tell me, boy, how many Dragon Souls have you taken over so far?"

"Eleven. You'll be my twelfth." Shyv answered.

"How about a little game then?" Aquis proposed.

"E-excuse me...? A game, you say?"

"Yes, a game. You come here every day for eleven days, fight me with only one of your souls. Whoever reaches 6 wins first ultimately wins. If I win. I get to decide what happens to you. If you win, you can take my soul. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Shyv smirked and turned. "Then we'll fight tomorrow. See you then." He jumped into the water, heading back to shore, meeting with Jellal.

"What happened?" Jellal asked. "Was he there?"

"Things just got interesting" Shyv had a malicious grin on his face.

Jellal was confused by this, so Shyv told him the story. "A...game...?"

"Yup. I'm heading off to train a bit before I sleep" Shyv walked away. _-A bet, huh? Sounds fun.-_

**Chapter 4 End**


End file.
